


Imagine That

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has always had a good imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine That

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I was watching the JC Penny Commercial and heard this song and thought it would make a good Tony fic. The song is called Imagine That.

Imagine That

He sat there in the dark once again. He had spilt his father's drink and his father had been mad. He advanced towards the scared ten year old boy and started beating on him. He then grabbed his sons arm and dragged him towards the basement where he threw his young son into the darkness. He hated the basement and it wasn't the first time that he had been left alone in the dark basement. He wished that he had a loving family. His Mother was dead leaving the grieving eight year old boy alone with his sometimes violent father. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine a family that loved him and that would never hit him. He was good at pretending and telling lies. He had been doing it for years. He lied where he got the bruise, he lied about his broken arm and he lied why his father wouldn't come to school for a meeting. He had been pretending that he was happy when he really wasn't. He pretended to smile when he really felt like telling someone about his homelife and wanted to cry because of it. His eyes were closed because it didn't matter if they were open anyways since he couldn't see in the dark.

He finally did it he imagined a family and the darkness melted around him. He was in the sun and he was with his Mom and Dad and they were all laughing and playing in the sun. He loved playing with his parents and his parents loved their young son. They ran around the backyard and then stopped as they sat down looking around them. He had closed his eyes and turned his head towards the sun letting the rays fall on his face making him warm.

He imagined the blue sky right above him as his family laid on the grass. The clouds were fluffy and white going across the sky. He would suddenly point to one of the clouds and tell his parents what it looked like and then sometimes one of his parents would point to another cloud and they too would do the same thing.

He suddenly opened his eyes, but then thrown back into the darkness. It wasn't real it was only his imagination that once again got away from him. He had a good imagination, but sometimes it steered him wrong because he had imagined that he had a loving family when he did not.


End file.
